1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RF (Radio Frequency) connector assembly, and more particularly to a RF connector assembly having an improved connecting member for mating with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An RF cable connector assembly is used for connecting a cable with an electronic device for transmitting RF signal. A TW Pat. No. M286486 issued on Jan. 21, 2006 discloses a RF connector assembly mounted to a printed circuit board. The RF connector assembly comprises a coaxial connector, a coaxial cable engaging with the coaxial connector and a connecting member mounted to the coaxial connector. The coaxial connector has a protruding portion extending downwardly from a bottom face of the coaxial connector for mating with the connecting member. The connecting member has four posts extending downwardly for engaging with corresponding holes defined on the printed circuit board.
During assembly, firstly, the protruding portion of the coaxial connector engages with the connecting member and then the connecting member is connected to the printed circuit board. That would result in complicating the assembly of the RF connector assembly to the printed circuit board and increasing the cost of manufacturing the RF connector assembly. Additionally, the engagement between the coaxial connector and the printed circuit board is unreliable.
Hence, an improved RF connector assembly is needed to solve the above problem.